Suprises
by ChronoTheSinner
Summary: Four of the Gundam boys go on vacation,Duo's alone to entertain himself.What happens when he takes the garbage out and finds a certain blue eyed suprise.Implied1X3,5X13,2X4Limey, maybe lemon later on. Rated M if I write more,if you don't think it sucks
1. Chapter 1

This is so lame! Alright, I understand that Wufei and Treize and Heero and Trowa just got this thing going between them, but did they really have to go on some romantic vacation and leave me here alone to sit on my ass? If they had this planned they could have at least left me more ways to entertain myself. I mean, I've been through every damn form of entertainment this house...TWICE! Nothing can seem to hold my attention for more than ten minutes. How is it they've only been gone for a day out of a two week vacation and I'm already going crazy from the silence? There's no one to talk to, or pick on, at least when they were here I could make fun with their relationship. Come to think of it, I guess I kind of brought this on myself. Maybe, just maybe I drove them away with my constant joy of teasing them. Nah! They are just jerks.

Looking around I can see that my lack of entertainment was now all over the floor, I guess I kind of let this place go a little bit, Heero and Fei would shit if they saw this place. Their yearning for perfection and order would cause them to start convulsing on top of this mess. Alas, I had found another way to entertain myself. I would leave it, but Wufei and Heero told Sally and Relena that they should check in on me, knowing that I can't be left alone for long periods of time. I could kill Heero for telling Ms. Princess to come here, I should leave it just to cause her to freak out, but then I'd have to live like a pig until she got here. I'm thinking that maybe the shock that I am actually not a pig will surprise her even more and make her shut her big mouth. So here I am picking up comics, paper balls, video games, and anything else I can find that tarnishes Heero and Fei's sense of perfection. I even surprised myself when I saw the bag of trash that had formed. I made more of a mess than thought. Well I can't really leave it sitting here.

Well, at least the size of the bag didn't indicate it's weight. Luckily for me, most of the trash was from paper, so I easily lifted it to take it outside. We lived in this apartment type building, only the rooms are a tad bit bigger than a regular apartment building. I'm not really supposed to take the garbage on the elevator, but I'd be damned if I was going to carry a bag of paper down several flights of steps. I finally walked outside, finding it was a bit chilly out tonight. I pitch the garbage behind the dumpster and almost make my way back in, that's when I noticed something. I wasn't sure at first, but I hope that it isn't what I think it was. As I come closer I figure out that it is exactly what I think it is, a foot! I walk around the dumpster and peek around the corner. Unfortunately what I find is a body attached to that foot. Now, my street instincts tell me to run, forget about it, or risk getting blamed for this whole thing. On the other hand, what if someone saw me out here and sees me running away from the scene. Then how repulsive would I seem? So, against my better judgement kneel next the body and reach down and find that he does indeed have a pulse. I sigh in relief and look him over, I can't really see him in the moon light even though here looking at the small figure I don't know how I decided it is a boy. So after I look him over I decide that I should take him to better light. The second strike of luck I had tonight came when lifted him, it's as though was lifting the garbage bag again. The kid is light. Luckily there is no one else in the elevator when I board to leave. I quickly scurry into my apartment and slam the door. I lay him down on the couch and look him over again, now realizing that he is indeed a boy, a very small feminine boy, but a boy none the less. This is all revealed by what he is wearing. All he is wearing is a very small, and I mean small, pair of tattered shorts. He doesn't look too beat up, though he does have quite a few bruises and his lips were all blooded, but nothing I can see is too major. After I find him to be ok I decide that maybe I should give him something more to cover himself with. After I pick him up I'm shocked that he didn't die from the temperature. Sure it was chilly for me, but I have been fully clothed, he must be frozen in that get up. So I look him over again and then decide that because of his size he should wear something of Fei's or Heero's, but he is even smaller than them, which shocked me because Fei and Heero are kind of tiny, but I assume that's because of their Asian heritages. So I head to Heero's room first, and all I can think is..._Well, at least I'll be entertained!_


	2. Chapter 2

I open Heero's closet and began my search. Judging by the size of the kid, this would not be easy. He was just so damn small! I look through multiple outfits and decide to grab a pair of pajamas that I remember Heero buying about a year ago, man this guy keeps everything! Well maybe they will be smaller now, they look small enough. The pants tied in the front so at least I can tie it around him if by chance it's too big. Walking to the door I felt something wasn't right, I walk further on to realize that it wasn't just a feeling. The kid was gone! I look to the couch only to find that all he left was an imprint of his small form.

"Now where the hell...!" I look around finding nothing overturned or disturbed. The kid was good, I had to admit. He managed to get up in his condition, in a house that he's never seen, and stay calm enough to not make a sound. Most people would be scared senseless right now.

Knowing this was only an apartment so he couldn't have gone far, I let my eyes scan the room. I stayed completely silent now, hoping he hadn't heard me and had gotten spooked, also hoping he didn't run out the door. Damn this kid must be a pro at hide and seek! I get the feeling again and duck as fast as I could. I look back up to find a rather large knife sticking out of the wall where my head would have been. Realizing now where he was I moved quickly and hurdle the counter separating the living room and the kitchen. To my surprise I didn't land on the kid, but to my misfortune I land right next to him, giving him a full opening to get away. I quickly turn and barely catch him, but I manage to get a hold of his foot. He slams into the ground on his back and frantically starts to try and free his foot by kicking at me with the other. I grab said foot and slam it down as well, hoping I didn't hurt him and only succeed in scaring him more..

This did not please him at all. He sat up and he started hitting me as hard as he could on the back of my head. Luckily he wasn't strong enough to do any real damage, but he did manage to succeed in completely pissing me off. My grip went from his ankles to his wrists as I quickly straddle his hips. I pushed him down on his back and finally restrained him as he struggled to get away. I forced myself to heave in a deep breath to fill my aching lungs. I breathed heavily as I looked down at him. All I could think was 'This kid ain't normal!.' Finally I catch my breath and grin down at him.

"You know, it's rude to throw knives and kick at the person who picked you out of the garbage." I chuckle until he glares up at me, I am completely taken off my guard when he looks at me. Even though it isn't the glare that got me, he gave this cute child-like glare that couldn't scare a mouse, kind of like a semi-glare. No it isn't that, it's his eyes! They're beautiful! They are the most gorgeous shade of blue I've ever seen. Let's just say that if found anything this gorgeous while I was living on the street, I would have stolen them in a heartbeat. Then I would have lock them up so no one could ever see them but me, but I digress. The kid tried to free himself in the time I was admiring his eyes, but I roughly push him back down. I give him a stern look as our eyes lock with each others, he looks back with and intense look of fear and anger..

"Listen kid, I have no intention of hurting you, unless you give me good reason. Now throwing knives at my head, gives me a pretty damn good reason don't you think?" I confuse myself as to why I keep calling him kid, when he was probably my age. All he did just stare back at me in response. "Ok, you are welcome to stay here if you would like, I'm not one to pitch someone out like garbage, but you've got three strikes, this is a warning." He looked at me in complete confusion. "Now, are you gonna respect me enough to not throw knives or any other objects at me?" He hesitates and then reluctantly nods his head. I slowly climb off of him and sit down on the floor, exhausted. I prepare myself for another fight as he sits up, but then sigh in relief as I see that's all he did. We sat there awkwardly for a moment then I decide to break the silence.

"What's your name kid?" Apparently in whatever language he speaks, that means something insulting or awkward, because after I said it he turned his head away quickly. I laugh nervously. "Kid it is then...are you hungry kid?" That had the opposite affect. He turned his head so fast I thought he would break his neck. "I'll take that as a yes...I can cook a little, but don't expect much." I look down and notice that I completely forgot to give him the clothes. I stand up and scan the room again. Finding them on the floor under the knife I dodged. I walk over and pick up the clothes, glancing back at the kid every now and then. After I grab them I walk over and hand them to him. "Here put these on, you have to be cold." He looks at me nervously, but takes the clothes and slips the shirt on, I knew it would be too big. He stands up and he starts to pull what was left of his shorts down, but he quickly pulls them back up and gives me that cute semi-glare. I sigh and turn around, playing along. "Sorry, excuse me for being alive."

After I give him enough time to finish I turn around. The site I see makes me chuckle quietly to myself. I can't help but laugh as he fought with the strings of the pants, which were in fact still too big. I assume now that he doesn't know how to tie them. I walk over slowly so as not to scare him and I grab his chin to make him look at me. He jumps but quickly calms himseld. "Need help?" He nods slowly. I'm a little shocked that all he did was nod, from his previous actions I thought he would at least hesitate, but the kid had become surprisingly submissive. Maybe my restraining of him earlier made me like an alpha male to him. I don't know but I prefer this attitude to the earlier one. I tie the pants tight enough so that they hold onto his body snugly.

I sigh and head over to the stove. I put a boiling pot of was on the burner and I sigh again, what to cook? Sally called and said that she would bring food when she comes over tomorrow, so all I have now is Ramen. So he'll have to eat that. "You opposed to ramen?" I look at him and he shakes his head. I grin. "Well that's good!" I throw some in the boiling water and wait. I turn around to him and wonder what to do. I could try to get him to talk, but that hasn't been working very well so far, so scratch that. If he can talk, he'll do it when he wants to. He sits down on the floor and looks up at me, at this point I realize how truly adorable he is, and that cuteness just makes him sexy. I stare back at him but then start to look him over. Without all the bruises and scratches, I'd say he's drop dead gorgeous, but I can't get away from those eyes. As much as I want to look at his body, as long as he's looking at me, I can't be drawn away from those beautiful blue orbs.

The noodles start to boil over and become enough to catch my attention. I quickly turn around and turn the heat off. I sigh, glad that the water had stopped, now all I have to do is find a bowl...easier said than done. Apparently, when I'm bored, I like to eat as well, because there's a pile of dishes threatening the avalanche out of the sink. I decide to quickly clean two bowls for the time being, and get the rest tomorrow. The kid needs to eat before he fades away, he has no time to wait for me to clean all those, I'll do it tomorrow. Before Sally and The Princess come over of course.

I pour some ramen into a bowl for him and turn around. HE'S GONE AGAIN! Calm down Duo, let's look on the bright side, at least he's out of the room with the knives. Then again...he could be in Heero's room...with the...GUNS! Don't ask why he keeps all those guns, I'm calling it some weird fetish. I hear the TV turn on I then look up and sigh in relief. He was sitting on the couch hugging his knees closely to himself and staring at the TV like it was some kind of alien. I find myself chuckling again as I walk over and hand the bowl to him.

"Anything interesting on?" He jumped and looked up at me. I grin and put the bowl into his hands. "Careful it's hot." I slump down on the couch and get into the relaxing position. I grab the remote and start flipping through the channels. "Hope you don't mind if I change the channel. I hate the news." Well this is at least one level higher than talking to myself. With him sitting there if someone walks in I won't look as crazy. When I look over at him I see he has moved over to the other end of the couch and is curling up so tightly that I think that he might be cutting off his circulation.

"Woah kid, you need to calm yourself, I remember telling you that I'm not gonna hurt you," He looks back at me and I'm again lost in those eyes. I blink and bring myself out of the trance and grin at him again, "So relax!" I turn my attention back to the TV and yawn, when suddenly hear the most sweet, angelic sound.

"Quatre..." I look over and tilt my head

"What?" I'm glad I heard it the first time because he then hid his face into is balled up body and refused to repeat himself. I smile and turn back to the TV, "Quatre huh? Well it's better than kid right? Mind if I call you Quat?" Only now did he look up at me and then he slowly shakes his head. "Alright then. Are you tired Quat?" He looks down at the floor and nods slowly. "Well, me too. So what do you say we hit the hay for tonight, there will be some of my...friends coming over tomorrow, or at least I'm told that's what I should call them. Anyway, you can sleep where ever you would like," He just stared up at me and I sigh, "Well the couch is nice." I bring him a blanket and a pillow and lay them down next to him, then I head for my room. "If you need anything please just come and wake me up. Also, do me a favor and don't touch the knives."

I walk into my room and crawl sluggishly into my bed. I'm finding myself very exhausted. How do I get myself into these situations? Oh how I will have fun explaining this to Sally...or even The Princess...but I don't need to explain anything to her. Luckily for me the last thing on my mind before I drift off to sleep was not The Princess, it was a certain pair of blue eyes, that I can't seem to get off my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I crawl on top of my new 'friend' and start kissing and nibbling on his neck, careful to not to hurt him because of his bruises and scratches. He whimpers a little, I'm not clear if it's from pain or pleasure, but at this moment I don't care because I don't intend to stop. I lift his shirt over his head and my mouth quickly latches onto one of the pink buds on his chest. I lick all the way down to his abdomen leaving little wet circles with my tongue. Leaning back up to him I kiss him hard enough give him another bruise to add to the rest. His bruises only turning me on more because they make him seem more vulnerable. My hands travel down his body until I reach the buttons of his pants. My body filling with lust, I grind against him rubbing our entrapped members together, causing us both to moan loudly. We both start to get covered in a thin layer of sweat. Two bodies rub together in a fit of heat, lust, and passion all mixed into one.

My eyes snap open and I quickly sit up, blinking my way into consciousness. Damn it! I just met this kid, I shouldn't be having dreams like that already. Sure he's gorgeous, but come on! Don't you have any self control Duo Maxwell? Well to none of my surprise, I'm rather...painfully aroused to say the least. I hear someone talking out in the living room and become immediately confused. I cover myself as best I can and head out into the living room. Getting there I found something that solves my well...'problem' at the mere sight.

"Oh hey Relena..." She was sitting on the couch, MY couch and she looked at me in disgust. I look around nervously and then look her square in the eye. Ugh she makes me so mad!

"Mr Maxwell...if you had a young man in trouble you should have contacted Sally and me immediately."

"What are you talking about?" She opens her mouth to speak and I am saved by another.

"Duo, this young man is badly bruised, why didn't you call, he could have had internal bleeding! Luckily that isn't the case, but did you at least call a doctor?" I follow the voice over to a chair near the entrance to the kitchen, where I found Quatre sitting, shaking like a leaf, with Sally hovering over him.

"Well, no..but he looked ok and..." I was cut off by the Princess herself and I growled.

"Well you are not really one to be assuming things of the medical nature. You should have thought into it more, he could have died because of your carelessness, and furthermore..." Sally must have realized how mad I'm getting because she speaks up and changes the subject.

"Duo, how long has he been staying here?"

"Just last night, I found him lying next to the dumpster unconscious. So I brought him up her. I would have taken him to the doctor had he no shown me an amazing display of physical activity when he attacked me. And then I talked to him for a little bit, so he seemed ok. So I didn't see the need of calling a doctor. I thought I'd just get you to check him out when you got here." Now, know this to be untrue, know and Quatre probably knows that never thought about a doctor once after I saw his eyes, however, this all made me look better in front of Relena and it made her shut up. So I just went with it.

"Well Duo make sure it never happens again." She says this like I find kids in the garbage all the time, but I let it slide and nod. She finishes checking Quatre and she walks over to me. Sally was good at not letting the fact that her patient is terrified of her bother her. Quatre jumped at every move she made and she still worked calmly, but I assume that she does this so she doesn't scare her frightened patients more, by looking shaky.

I had almost forgotten that Relena was there until she decides that at this moment to use her right to speak.

"So Mr. Maxwell," Which by the way, I hate to be called, "What do you intend to do with this young man?" I sigh and look over at her.

"Why, whatever so you mean dear?" I force my self to be as pleasant as possible when it comes to Relena, mainly because I remember that she IS Heero's friend, for whatever reason, and I don't want her to be the reason he hates me.

"Where is he going to sleep? Who will take care of him until he can go out on his own." I hate that she keeps talking about him like he's a puppy, but I smile and try to remain calm. I decided that I could now use the fact that she is still obsessed with Heero to my advantage.

"Well, I guess I can let him sleep in HEERO'S bed, and I'm pretty sure that I can keep lending him HEERO'S clothes. I'm sure HEERO won't mind. And as soon as HEERO comes home I'm sure he will help take care of him. You know how helpful HEERO can be." I tried to use Heero's name and make it stand out as much as possible and watch as she became more and more irate. I know that she was thinking about the fact that Quatre was wearing Heero's clothes. Hopefully I hadn't made it so she would kill Quatre in his sleep. But I decide that I should try to push her buttons a bit more. "Also, I'm not sure Heero will be able to keep his hands off of him, I mean, the kid is gorgeous! And Heero likes quiet ones, look who he's with now!" I decided that it was time to quit when she stands up and her fists are so clenched her knuckles were turning white.

Now I thought that she was just going to get up and leave, like most of the times I teased her like this. Hell, that's how I get rid of her most of the time. I had no idea that she would do what she did next. She stomps over to Quatre and looms over him in the chair. Before I could stop her, she raised her hand as high as she could then brought it down and smack him across the face so hard that it echoed through the apartment. Quatre's cheek turns bright red as he looks up at her with a look asking what he had done. She glares down at him.

"Don't you ever go near HeeroYuy. He would never fall for a...a tramp like you! EVER! So don't even try it you..." Alright, I have put up with many things that Relena has done, but this was too much. I think I might be mad enough that if I was standing next to that knife in the wall, she would be dead. I stomp over and I grab her arm right before she goes to hit him again.

"What gives you the right? You bitch! He did nothing to deserve that, for God's sake he didn't even look at you funny."

"HOW DARE YO-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! So help me Relena I will physically remove you if I have to, but one way or another you are leaving! And don't come back when I am here!"

"You can't..."

"Sally! Get her out of her or she won't live to finish that sentence!" Sally knows how angry I am, even though Relena is ignorantly unaware. She walks over and grabs Relena's arm gently and pulls her out the door before she can say anything else. I sigh and need to calm myself before turn to Quatre, I don't want to scare him more. I take a deep breath and then turn around to him and smile.

"Hey Quat, sorry about her...she's an obsessive nut! It's kind of my fault that she did that, but even though what I said had to do with you, it didn't mean that she should do that to you. If anything she should have hit me. So...I really am sorry...I..." Before I could finish or even realize it, his arms are wrapped around my waist and he is shaking. I sigh and rub the top of his head. "Hey...don't worry about it...you aren't in trouble or anything if that's what you were thinking. Like I said...she shouldn't have done it and she was scolded for it." I lift his chin with my hand and make him look at me. This is mainly for my benefit, I'll use any reason to look at those eyes of his. I look him square in the eye and give him a comforting smile. "Ok? You did nothing wrong do you understand?" He nods but refuses to let me go. I sigh and comfort him until he let me go, even though I was kind of enjoying the gentle human contact.

I smiled again and headed to the kitchen, I look over at him. "You hungry Quat?" He smiles and nods. I smile but all I can think is that I REALLY need to get that kid to talk. But how? I turn and grab some eggs along with some other breakfast foods and start cooking, thinking the whole time about a way that I could get him to talk. Oh well, I'll think of something to do. When the food is done I make Quatre a plate and sit him down at the dining room table with it. "Dig in!" I sit down next to him and sigh. How can you get a practically mute kid to talk. More importantly, how to I get him to talk, so he can help explain his presence when the others get back. Well, I've got more than a week before they get back, I can probably think of something. I hope...


	4. Sorry!

Would like to apologize to everyone who wanted to review and couldn't I'm a noob at and didn't know that you non-users were blocked. I'm really sorry everybody.


	5. Chapter 4

So, my mission is, get Quat to talk. Which, if you've met ths kid, you would find to be damn near impossible. But I have to try right? We are eating breakfast and I start thinking of ways to make him say something, ANYTHING! He could tell me that he has to piss for all I care, at least he would open his mouth. I look over at him and he is staring back at me. He looks concerned, my distress must be showing on my face. Don't want to worry him over nothing so I smile and continue eating. I decide to start with my attempts to get him to talk.

"So...Quat...what's you're favorite color?" Ok that was lame I admit, but it was the first thing that I could think of. He looked up at me and tilted his head. He looks as though he is going to say something. This is it! Finally! He quickly looks towards the floor and hidies his face as much as possible. I sigh and try to think of something else. "Well I like black, most people think it's weird that I like such a morbid color, but I just seem to be attracted to it." He keeps his position and sigh again, I see he is done eating, even though he barely touched what was on the plate. He didn't really eat the ramen either. I'm starting to worry about him. I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure people need to eat.

"Um, if it doesn't offend you or anything...is it possible that you haven't eaten in quite some time?" He hesitates but he slowly nods. So that's it, he can't keep anything solid down. Well now I feel bad. He's probably been feeling sick since he looked at the food. "Well. Then you will have to start slowly eating...I'll make you some soup broth and we'll start there ok?" He nods again, but quickly looks back down when the broth was placed in front of him. He looks like he might be sick again and I sigh.

"Listen, you have to finish this off, you're gonna get sick if you start eating normally again." I pick up the spoon and dip it into the broth. I blow on it and coerce him into opening his mouth. He has a hard time swallowing it, but he still got it down without puking. He managed to finish a little more than half of the bowl before I decide that he would probably pass out if he had anymore. I smiled and sit here for a few seconds, just letting us both sit in silence. Now we all know that I hate silence so I decide that we should go over and relax on the couch for a while and watch TV. I grab his hand and pull him over to the couch. I sit him down and then sit down next to him. He quickly jumps over to the opposite side of the couch. I sigh and turn on the TV, realizing he likes human contact, but not when it is forced on him. It takes me a while, but finally I create another plan to get him to talk. I grin inwardly to myself and glance over at him and see that he is hugging his knees closely to himself like it was protecting him. Quickly get on my hands and knees on the couch and start to crawl towards him. He jumps after noticing that I have begun to come closer to him. His beautiful eyes darted around the room for a means of escape but I get too close and crawl on top of him right before he tries to jump away. I pin him down and start to kiss his neck.

"Now I'll make a deal with you...I'll stop, but only if you verbally tell me to...I know that you can talk and I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit here for a week in total silence while there's another person in the room." He pushes at me and groans but I continue to molest him. Fear works usually, I'm sure that can regain his trust again, but now he would talk or get molested. He starts to cry and push harder.

"All you have to do is say something...and I'll quit..." I start to untie his pants when he finally cries out in the sweetest most pure little voice I've ever heard.

"Stop! Please, I'm sorry...please, no more...no more..." Now I feel like scum. His tears make me want to cry as I stop and hug him tightly, trying to comfort him.

"No, I'm sorry...I'm really sorry Quat...I know that seemed a little harsh, but you need to learn that around me, you have to be a little verbal...you think you can trust me again...I promise that I won't do it again...ever! Am I forgiven?" He was still shaken, but he nodded, I sigh. "Now have you forgotten already?" He looks me right in the eye and hugs his knees close to him again.

"Yes..." He whispers this out but it's good enough for me.

"Good, see talking isn't so bad, now if you want something...ask for it. Ok?"

"Yes..." I smiled brightly trying to lighten the mood. He looks at me and he smiles in return. He was still shaken but I think he's ok now. Or at least I hope, him talking isn't worth him fearing me. That's not what I want at all. Besides if he's afraid of me again then he will try to kill me again, which, wasn't part of the plan. I really should have thought this out before II did it, but it's too late now. I look at Quatre and sigh.

"Listen...you aren't afraid of me are you? I really didn't mean to scare you or make you not trust me. I wasn't thinking so, I'm sorry...I would never hurt you, you know that right? I mean...I wou-" I'm cut of by the cutest thing that could ever witness ever! He was laughing. And it wasn't quietly either, he was down right hyperventilating. I smile through my shocked state.

"Hey what's so funny?" He stops almost instantly and blushes. "Well it's too late now...spit it out."

"W-well...For someone you just forced someone into talking..." He paused and blushed more.

"Yeah?"

"Y-you sure don't let anyone get a word in..." He looks at me and seems to be waiting to see if I'll be mad. I try to stay serious, but I finally break and start laughing. After he sees this he starts laughing again as well. We sit and laugh for a few moments and then sigh.

"Yeah...well, I do have a talking problem, you will just have to get used to that. I never said you had to talk a lot, but when I ask a question at least grace me with an answer. Kay?"

"Alright..." He smiles and seems to become more comfortable. He at least stop hugging his knee in like a barrier to the outside world. I yawn and begin to get bored. See how hard it is to keep me entertained? It's only the A.M. hours and I'm already bored out of my mind!

"Duo...?" I hear the angelic sound from heaven again and I turn my head to him.

"Yeah?"

"Y-you think that...I might...be able to take a...bath?" He talks like it's some taboo to take a bath. I smile at how cute he is.

"Of course! You don't really have to ask about that! Right this way!" I grab his hand and take him to the bathroom. "Everything you need is in there...soap, shampoo, conditioner. There are towels under the sink. If you need anything else let me know. Um, I'll borrow some more of Heero's clothes for you to wear. I'm sure he won't mind. Do you need anything else?"

"Um...privacy?" I grin and blush a little.

"Sorry about that!" Well at least he's getting brave enough to ask for stuff. I leave him alone to bathe and I go into Heero's closet yet again! This was hard the first time, but t's even harder now! I finally find a T-shirt and some jeans that don't think Heero ever wears. Heero has a lot of clothes that he rarely wears. I get one of my belts just in case the pants are too big. I walk into the bathroom, quietly so that I didn't scare and/or embarrass Quatre. I lay them on the sink and quietly walk back out. I head back to the livingroom and sit down on the couch. I quickly become bored without Quatre to pick on. I wait as patiently as could until Quatre walks out of the bathroom.

I look up and noticed that his hair is even prettier when it's clean. I didn't realize that his hair was dirty and that's what made it almost brown. In actuality his hair is the purest blonde color that I have ever seen. So, to add to the fact that I already think he's cute, he's a perfect blond haired, blue eyed angel! I'm not prepared for this. If he reveals anymore beauty secrets, I'm not going to be able to control myself. I really don't want my dream to come true...well...I want it to come true, but I don't want to pretty much rape and angel. God is already pretty much against me, I don't really need to push my luck. He sat down next to me on the couch. He was still pretty much on the other end of the couch, but he was closer this time. Which maed me smiled because it meant he's starting to trust me more. I was afraid that he would hate me after what I did to him, but it seems as though he understood my motives.

I look over at him and smile. He notice that he was looking at me and he is now looking at the floor blushing. I chuckle quietly and stand up.

"So! What do you want to do. I think we should go somewhere! Do something! We can go out and have lunch. What do you say Quat?" He looks up at me nervously but smiles through it.

"I-I suppose that would be ok..." He's so polite! And it makes him even more cute! Geez am I being punished for something? To gain the company of such a cute yet all at once sexy person, but not allowing myself to touch him? What is that? Anyway, I suppose I should get dressed and go somewhere that will take my mind off of him. I quickly get dressed and we head for the door. Now I don't think I'll realize it now, but the way he nervously clings to my arm just doesn't seem right. Not that I mind, but why is he so nervous about going out? More importantly, still haven't thought of a way to explain him to the others!


	6. Chapter 5

We head out the door, Quatre clings to my arm and has it in a death grip. I laugh and pry him off of me and hold his hand. "You need to relax. Is there some reason you don't want to go into town?" He shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"No..."

"Well good! Cause I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want." I smile and continue walking. He refuses to let go of my hand, not that mind, but know that there are less than agreeable people out there that won't like seeing us holding hands and don't want them to hurt Quatre. Or scare him. But I doubt we will have any problems.

I yawn and look around I see a nice little restaurant that wasn't snobby, and at the same time wasn't McDonald's either. We walk in and we take a seat where a girl came up and handed us menus. I smile and look at Quatre."

"Got any idea what you might want? You can have anything you want." Smile and soon remember that he has a bit of an eating problem. "Crap! Quat I'm sorry! I forgot that you can't eat anything. What the hell kind of guy takes a kid that gets sick when he eats anything solid, out to eat! I'm such a jackass!" I look around and see that people are staring and then I see that it is making Quatre uncomfortable. I look around. "What are you looking at, this isn't a show!" They all go back to their own business and I look at Quatre. "I'm sorry Quat..."

"T-that's alright Duo...I'll just have soup. It will be fine." He smiles and it makes me smiles. The girl comes back and we both ordered the chicken noodle soup and I sigh. She brings the soup back and sits it on the table and he start to eat. We eat quietly until I finish. He was half way through and I smile

"You think you can finish it? That would be a big improvement."

"I think so..." I smile and nod.

"Well that's good. Quatre? What happened that you ended up in the garbage?" He pauses for a minute and looks up at me.

"I don't really remember...all I remember is waking up in your house..." He wouldn't look at me, which right away told me he is lying, but I'm not going to force him to tell me, if he wants to he will tell me.

"Oh...well, do you have any place that you can go?" He looks up at me with a look of sadness. "What?"

"Oh I see..." He looks down at the floor with tears in his eyes.

"What!"

"You want me to leave...that's ok, I understand."

"Quatre...that's not what I meant..."

"I won't trouble you anymore." He got up and ran from the table and out the door. Lay the money on the table and ran after him.

"QUATRE?" I get outside and I lose sight of him as he runs across the street. I ran after him after almost getting hit by a car. Damn! This kid is fast! I chase him down and finally manage to catch him. "Quatre..." I pin him against the wall of a building and breath heavily. I stare right into his eyes and glare. "What the hell were you thinking! You can't just run off into traffic like that! Now listen to me! I don't want you to leave, I just wanted to know if you had a family or a house to go to. If you don't I would be more than happy to let you stay with me. From your reaction, I'm assuming that you don't. I'm not gonna kick you out into the street Quatre. If I didn't want you around I wouldn't have kept you in my house this long. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes...I'm sorry Duo...I...I was just scared...I didn't want to be alone again..." He quickly got out of my grasp and he hugs me tightly. I pat his head and sigh.

"Come on, I think we should go home..." He nods and grabs my hand. I sigh and start walking home. After a while the crowd really starts to build up. Soon I find it very hard to keep Quatre close. His hand s roughly pulled from mine and I panic. I turn around and see that he is already lost in the crowd. Shit. I push my way through and try to find Quatre. I get through the crowd and see him being pulled into a building. I run into the building and lose him again. III run out of a set of doors and to my great terror I find out what this place is. IT'S A FREAKING STRIP CLUB! I frantically look around and I finally see Quatre, but in a place that I'm sure he doesn't want to be. I look up and see that they put him in a little skimpy outfit, which was only more humiliating for him because it was a school girl outfit. They push him against his will onto the stage. His face is a bright shade of red and he starts crying. Hear the cat calls of all the people surrounding the stage. Quatre falls to the floor and curls up in a little ball and starts to sob.

I growl and jump up on stage. I wrap my arms around him and try my best to ignore the calls from the audience.

"Shhh...it's alright...come on, we'll go home..." I pick him up and walk down the steps of the stage. A guy shouts about getting back on stage and I punch him right in the jaw. I sigh as we walk home, that is, after Quatre got the courage to start walking by himself. He clings to my arm and know there is no way that I am prying him off this time. The crowds have died down so wouldn't say that I will lose him again.

We finally get back to the house and I am exhausted. I look at Quatre and shockingly enough he doesn't look tired at all! The kid must have enough energy to power a Buick! I smile as he sits down on the couch. I take a seat next to him and he allows me to sit close to him and this makes me smile. Come to think of it, ever since this kid showed up I've smiled more lately. Someone this cute just has that effect on you.

I kick back and lean against the arm of the couch. To my surprise, Quatre cuddled up with me like a little puppy. This is probably because of the whole ordeal today and he thinks that I am the only one that he can trust right now. Not that this bothers me, I like contact with Quatre. I. for some reason feel this overwhelming urge to protect him. It was later at night by the time we both fall asleep. He are curled together and neither of us has felt more safe in our lives.


	7. Chapter 6

After that nap everything went so fast it seems like we slept through the remainder of the other's vacation. Here I find Quatre and me sitting on the couch an hour before the others get home and I'm wondering where the hell the time went. Quatre and I seem like we're getting at least a little bit closer to each other. He actually sits and has casual conversations with me without stuttering or thinking about what he says, which is a perk. When we watch TV he cuddles up to me instead of sitting on the opposite side of the couch, which is better now because he does it because he wants to not because he thinks the rest of the world is scary. We haven't really gone anywhere since the strip club thing, except to the laundry mat, but that's about it. I didn't really feel comfortable taking him far away from the house.

I decide to make a big lunch instead of throwing a party. Throwing a party meant I would have to invite Relena and I'm still not over what she did to Quatre. Bitch is lucky she isn't dead. I won't be surprised though if she shows up when Heero gets home. She has to be up his ass as long as he's close enough for her to get to.

Anyway enough about Relena, I want to be in a good mood when the guys get here. I get done with cooking and I look over at Quatre who is now sleeping on the couch. I can't help but smile at him. His bruises are clearing nicely, some of them are even gone. It's been taking all of my will power not to just pounce on him. Especially because he's been eating more lately and he's gained weight, and said weight gave him the cutest little curves. Not that he gained that much weight, but it was enough.

So anyway before I make it impossible to keep myself from jumping Quatre, I have to find a way to occupy myself for the next half hour before the others get home. I look over and notice a huge basket of laundry and I look at Quatre.

"Hey Quat? Wanna take a trip to the laundry mat?" He nods and goes over to put his shoes on. Oh yeah we went shopping a couple days ago for some clothes of his own. He can't keep wearing Heero's clothes, that would piss him off. It was quite an ordeal getting him clothes too because he wouldn't go into the changing room alone. He clung to my arm so tightly I thought it would fall off from the lack of blood circulation. Only thing worse about it was that he made he close my eyes and turn around. Those people in that store thought we were perverted and I didn't even get to see anything.

Anyway, don't ask how two guys managed to make this much dirty laundry in a few days, but we did. Quatre managed to get something all over his shirt every time he 'helped' me cook something. Today he tried to help me make chocolate pudding and when he spilled the entire bowl on himself. This did not help my perverted mind at all because to himself he was just covered in chocolate pudding. To me however, he was like a chocolate covered sexpop. But I don't want to get to thinking about that again.

I separate the clothes into baskets and of course gave Quatre the smaller one. He's constantly trying to pull his own weight, but considering his weight, getting a shower is pulling his own weight. I feel bad for making him do any kind of chore because I think I'm treating him like a slave. But if I don't give him something to do he follows me around like a shadow when I'm cleaning or something trying to help, and only succeeds in getting himself hurt. Last time he snuck up on me and I turned around and knocked him to the floor so hard it knocked the wind out of him. Then I feel even worse because I scold him like a little a puppy and send him to sit on the couch like some kind of punishment. He takes it hard too. He pouts and drags himself over to the couch and watches me the whole time I clean. I then realize that I seem like a mother or a pet owner when it comes to Quatre and I try to watch how I treat him.

We walk to the laundry mat which is only like ten minutes away and I start the washer. I sit down next to Quatre and looked around. It was pretty empty in here today, in fact the last other person walked out the door as we were coming in. I wait for the clothes to wash and then put them in the dryer. After I sit down I found a way to amuse myself by watching Quatre watch the clothes spinning in the dryer. What only makes it better is that he is getting dizzy. I look at my watch and freak. It's been an hour since we left the house, there was only a half an hour to go when we left.

"Shit! Come on Quat!" I grab the one of the baskets and make sure Quatre has the other one.

"What's wrong Duo?" Like he doesn't know! He knows my friends are coming home today, what he might not know is that there's a good chance my head is going to get chewed off because I wasn't home when they got there!

"Shit, shit shit..."This is all I can say as I run home and burst through the door to find the others sitting at the table eating the lunch I made. Heero and Wufei kind of glare at me while Trowa and Treize just glance at me.

"I'm sorry, we were at the laundry mat and..."

"We?" Wufei asks with a confused look. I look behind me to find that Quatre isn't there.

"SHIT!" I run back and find Quatre in the hallway picking up the clothes that are scattered all over the floor. I sigh and walk over to help him. He starts shaking like a leaf when he sees me there.

"I-I'm sorry Duo, I didn't m-mean to! It just...you were running so fast and I tried to keep up and..." He starts to cry when he looks up at me.

"Shhh, stop it. Relax, it's not like I'm gonna pull out a whip and beat the crap out of you or something. You fell Quatre, everyone falls. They sweep this floor everyday, so the clothes are fine in my eyes." I grin trying to lighten his mood. Fortunately he looks back at me and smiles. We finish picking up the clothes. I grab the basket and tuck it under one arm and grab Quatre's hand with my free hand.

We walk back into the apartment and the others look shocked to find Quatre behind me. I guess when they called I could have given them a little more warning about Quatre, but it's more fun this way! The four of them are just staring at Quatre, and poor Quatre starts squirming around and is uncomfortable from the silence. Ah I've taught him well, I have successfully brainwashed him into hating silence.

I let them all squirm for a little bit until feel bad for Quatre. But before I break the silence Heero does the job for me.

"Who's your friend Duo?" I smile and then realize I never thought of a good way to explain his presence in the house and I know this is driving Wufei crazy because he hates when I bring strangers into the apartment.

"Well this is Quatre...it's a long story Fei, but I swear there's a good reason why he's here. I'm just too tired to explain it right now." Trowa tilts his head but starts eating again, only pausing once.

"Well, that explains the extra place setting at the table, and all the extra clothes sitting in the living room." I smile and sigh as the mood lightens up again. I take Quatre over and we sit down at the table.

He sits next to Wufei, which, might not have been a good move on my part. Seeing as how Quatre is the potential 'intruder' to the household. But Wufei didn't seem to mind him, I'm guessing because he's sees Quatre as a weaker being that he can control. Not really control more like he doesn't want to be controlled himself. The others I'm not really worried about, Treize doesn't technically live here, he just spends the night, EVERY night. At least that's what he says. Heero and Trowa are pretty mellow guys, I'm sure Quatre will get along great with both of them, all of them are quiet people. Though, I don't know if I should be worried that they'll never speak.

We all finish eating and I'm glad to say that everyone at the table made Quatre feel more comfortable about being around. I finally managed to explained where Quatre came from. Throughout the story Quatre was uncomfortable, and I know why, but no one asked him where he was before the time he started living here. I knew they wouldn't the guys were never ones to pry into people's lives, and they all could see how uncomfortable Quatre was so they let it go.

"Well, I'm exhausted, I ran the whole way here from the laundry mat. I was also up all day getting the house to your liking Fei."

"Well Maxwell, you wouldn't need to do that if you didn't mess it up to begin with. Learn to pick up after yourself and you wouldn't have to wake early and clean." I'm not mad at Wufei, this is just his personality, he's not like the princess, he doesn't say it because he hates me, it's because he hates my habits.

"Well anyway! I'm going to take a little nap. I'll wash the dishes when I get up."

"Heero and I will take care of it Duo, you get some rest." This is why I love Trowa...he is so kind. And he likes to take care of some of the chores I hate.

"Thanks man!" I grin and head to my room. I stop at the feeling that I'm being followed. My suspicions are justified when I feel someone bump into me as I stop. I turn to find Quatre on the floor. I sigh but I smile at him. "Hey Quat, instead of following me just so you can watch me sleep, why don't you entertain yourself by getting to know the guys a little better?" It broke my hearts when I saw that pout, but I couldn't let him be nervous around the other people in this house for the rest of his life.

"Alright Duo, I guess..."

"Hey don't worry about it! They won't attack you or anything!" I grin and I leave him standing there. I feel bad the whole walk to my room, and even worse when I close and lock the door. All I can think about is leaving Quatre of there like a scared rabbit amongst a pack of wolves, but the guys won't be mean to him I'm sure of it. What I'm afraid of s that Quatre will get spooked or think that he is in the way and he'll run off. My mind races with these thoughts as I drift off to sleep."


End file.
